Gebruiker:Darth Stefan/Overleg deel I
right Plaats een bericht ↓ Berichten (30 april 2008 - 6 mei 2009) leftMaart 2008 Images De plaatjes die je upload zijn .jpg files. Het is aangeraden voor heel wikipedia om .PNG files te uploaden, kan je ze omzetten? Thanx re: Images Ja ik weet het, ook veel pixels vallen weg als JPG. Mijn eigen computer kan helaas geen PNG bestanden opslaan, maar alle nieuwe afbeeldingen upload ik wel als PNG via een andere computer. Je zult zien dat de plaatjes die ik de laatste paar weken erbij hebt toegevoegd wel PNG zijn. Dus tegenwoordig uplaod ik alles via een andere computer als PNG ;) Artikel van de maand Ga nogmaals naar de pagina, het staat er zo op. Je maakt gewoon een nieuwe message aan eronder, stem op 1 van de kandidaten. Voorbeeld: Beginners guide :Ja:1 :Nee:1 Ja: Ik stem voor omdat het heel duidelijk is beschreven ~~~~ Nee: Ik stem tegen, niet duidelijk genoeg beschreven. ~~~~ ~~~~ staat voor een signature. En als je tegen iemand praat op zijn/haar overleg pagina, signeer dan ook =) ~~~~ stemmen OOh zo, Dankje :) sjabloon Ik ga ff een subpagina uploaden op men userpage. Daarin staat wel wat leuke hulp. Signeer ff je message als je op iemands overleg pagina praat.. ~~~~, ←, die tekens. ook daadwerkelijk 4 keer ---- leftApril 2008 Hey, ik zag je artikelen, dit is een wiki, let wel op je spelling, verander alles op de wilderness pagina dan ook naar "wilderness" Ik move de pagina alvast Buzz 9 1990 @ 30 apr 2008 12:49 (UTC) Barrows Wil je niet je signature onder artikelen zetten, alleen op overleg (talk) pagina's. Onthoud, dit is een wiki :Zo ook alle andere artikelen, geen sigs onder artikelen! : ---- leftNovember 2008 administrator? Hey, ben jij toevallig administrator of ken je iemand die dit is? Want we hebben niks aan pagina's zoals deze en zouden beter af zijn als ze gewist werden. Is het trouwens enkel mogelijk voor admin's om het plaatje van de wiki te kiezen? Want wij hebben er nog altijd geen in de linkerbovenhoek en ik heb geen idee hoe ik er een kan opzetten. Therealmagicrune 2 nov 2008 10:32 (UTC) Re: administrator Ja, het gebeurt steeds vaker dat mensen van die onzin pagina's aanmaken :S Ik ben zelf geen administrator of iets dergelijke, ik maak gewoon pagina's aan :P Ik weet ook niet wie het wel is. Ik dacht altijd dat jij dat was :P Ik weet ook niet hoe je dat plaatje moet wijzigen of verwijderen. Want deze is wel een beetje saai. Zelf heb ik ook geen idee hoe je het plaatje kan veranderen. --Darth Stefan 2 nov 2008 13:57 (UTC)Darth Stefan : :p nee ik ben het niet ik log altijd in en werk nooit met IP. Gewoon de pagina's leeghalen lijkt me dan voorlopig het beste Therealmagicrune 3 nov 2008 13:41 (UTC) afbeelding voor de Wiki Hey, iemand van Wikia Staff kan voor ons een plaatje zetten voor de Wiki (dat plaatje in de linkerbovenhoek). Heb je enig idee welk plaatje mooi zou staan voor de Wiki? Het moet wel een zijn van een juist formaat, zoals 135 bij 155 pixels of 135 bij 135 pixels. Verder moet het in .png formaat zijn. Zeg maar de link als je een goed plaatje weet :) Therealmagicrune 4 nov 2008 18:19 (UTC) :Ik heb een ontwerp, zie Overleg_afbeelding:Wiki.png en zeg wat je ervan vindt. Therealmagicrune 4 nov 2008 19:43 (UTC) RE: achtergrond en opmaak Beantwoord hier Therealmagicrune 8 nov 2008 12:32 (UTC) link op hoofdpagina Zou je ergens op de Hoofdpagina een link kunnen zetten naar deze pagina over het gebruik van sjablonen? Het is belangrijk dat iedereen dit leest en op de hoogte is van deze sjablonen. Therealmagicrune 17 nov 2008 20:41 (UTC) : Dat zal wel fijn zijn, ik probeer nu ook een sjabloon te maken om makkelijk tussen skill capes te kunnen navigeren. Sjabloon:Skillcapes. Hulp zal ik op prijs stellen. Lmaomg 17 nov 2008 20:46 (UTC) Echt handig die links! Maare waar wil je die link hebben? Een beetje bovenaan? Rechts, links? Zeg het maar. Je kan de pagina ook zelf aanpassen als je wilt :P Hier is de link Template:Ultra nieuwe hoofdpagina beta versie. Administrator rechten Ik heb op 24 nov Bureaucraat status gekregen na een aanvraag op de centrale Wiki. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, kan ik jou ook Administrator status geven. Administrators kunnen onnodige pagina's verwijderen en gebruikers tijdelijk blokkeren. Ik ga nog een aantal pagina's aanmaken over hoe en wanneer je deze functies best gebruikt. Hou dus het gebruikersportaal in de gaten. Als je geïnteresseerd bent in Administrator rechten, laat me dit dan weten op mijn overlegpagina. Therealmagicrune 25 nov 2008 18:46 (UTC) :Beheerder (Administrator/Sysop) rechten toegekend op 25 nov 2008. Ik heb al een pagina over Vandalisme aangemaakt (Runescape:Antivandalisme) met aanwijzingen voor Administrators. Ik zal meer toevoegen aan het Gebruikersportaal in de toekomst. Als je nog vragen hebt over de functies van beheerder kan je het me vragen op mijn overlegpagina. Ik moet nu gaan, goeieavond en tot later. Therealmagicrune 25 nov 2008 20:00 (UTC) ::Ik heb de beveiliging van sjabloon:Agility opgeheven aangezien dit enkel een test was. Dit is ook niet echt een pagina die beschermd moet worden. Therealmagicrune 26 nov 2008 09:49 (UTC) :::Ik heb richtlijnen voor het verwijderen en richtlijnen voor het beveiligen van pagina's toegevoegd. Vergeet niet het juiste sjabloon (Permprot of Semiprot) toe te voegen aan de Overlegpagina van pagina's die je beveiligd. Therealmagicrune 26 nov 2008 18:06 (UTC) ---- leftDecember Signature Ik heb gezien dat je een signature sjabloon hebt aangemaakt op sjabloon:Darth Stefan. Het probleem is dat als je gewoon het sjabloon invoegt ( ) de datum niet wordt toegevoegd, wat toch wel belangrijk is voor overlegpagina's. Zou je eens even kunnen testen of je sjabloon wordt gebruikt als je op de normale manier ondertekent (~~~~)? Zeg als dit niet zo is, ik zoek even naar een oplossing dan. Therealmagicrune 13 dec 2008 11:44 (UTC) MechScape Hoi, Ik ben RoseMary, beheerder van de Nederlandstalige site MechScape wiki en sinds kort lid van je wiki. Na heel wat zoeken las ik op deze pagina dat je jij de administrator bent? Mooi, Nou zie je, MechScape lijkt dé nieuwe RuneScape van 2009 te worden, we kunnen onze Nederlandse spelers uiteraard niet achterlaten in een onbegrijpelijk spel, dus vraag ik jullie assistentie om mee te helpen aan onze site. We kunnen altijd samenwerken als je wil ^^. Zelf speel ik ook RuneScape voor een viertal jaar. Ik wil de site voorbereiden op vele bezoekers, maar ik heb het wat moeilijk met de indeling van de hoofdpagina, en op zoek naar een nieuw logo, hulp is ver te vinden in de Wikia wereld ^^. We kunnen samen als zusterwebsteks in zee gaan, en wil je een hogere functie op de NL MechScape site geven als je wil, ondertussen zoek ik een heleboel editors die me kunnen helpen voor de release van de game (KW1 2009). De bedoeling is om de NL MechScape wiki de grootste Nederlandse hulpwebsite van/voor MechScape te maken. Je kan me altijd bereiken via Users en/of http://www.nl.mechscape.wikia.com Vriendelijk Groeten RoseMary ---- Bedankt voor je aanmelding en je hulp! Jagex houdt de MMORPG heel geheimzinnig en wilt er niet veel over kwijt, maar de game zal waarschijnlijk begin 2009 verschijnen, ze hebben ondertussen ook talloze domeinen voor MechScape geregistreerd. Het logo kan er nog even mee door, maar ik dacht aan een gelijkaardigere indeling van de wiki met de jouwe? Natuurlijk is er nu niet veel informatie over de game, maar bij de release zal het inslaan als een bom, ken je misschien enkele vrijwilligers van jouw site die m'n wiki kunnen ondersteunen en/of aanpassen? Nogmaals bedankt voor je hulp! Groetjes, RoseMary RE: Hoofdafbeelding De hoofdafbeelding staat opgeslagen als wiki.png (Afbeelding:wiki.png, hier), hij is standaard door Wikia beveiligd, maar als administrator kan je die gewoon wijzigen. Je moet dus wel zorgen dat die PNG formaat is en ongeveer de afmetingen (aantal pixels) van de huidige afbeelding (alhoewel ik Wiki's heb gezien met een bredere afbeelding). Therealmagicrune 19 dec 2008 19:32 (UTC) :Normaal zou op MechScape wiki ook gewoon de afbeelding als wiki.png zijn opgeslagen. Je moet wel Administrator zijn om deze te veranderen, anders kan je het vragen aan een Administrator daar of aan Wikia staff. Therealmagicrune 21 dec 2008 13:22 (UTC) Jouw Rechten op de MechScape wiki Ik heb je bureaucraat gemaakt op de NL MechSCape wiki. Ik zal even niet op de site zijn omwille van medische redenen, maar ik hoop dat jij even een oogje in het zeil kan houden? Zoniet, contacteer me dan even ;-) Groeten, Rosemary sjablonen willekeurige artikelen Zou je als je nog sjablonen aanmaakt voor Willekeurige artikelen (bv sjabloon:Fist of Guthix en sjabloon:Castle Wars de minigame), deze telkens willen beginnen met will of iets in die aard (bv sjabloon:will Fist of Guthix)? Dan is het in het overzicht van alle bestaande sjablonen (hier) makkelijker te zien dat deze allemaal samen horen. Therealmagicrune 27 dec 2008 12:12 (UTC) Skins Heey Darth Stefan, het is me duidelijk geworden dat jij hier een van de meest drukke users bent. Ik heb je al verteld dat je mijn plaatjes mag gebruiken, maar ik geef een tip: Gebruik de witte achtegrond (skin) zoals we die ook op de Engelse RSWikia hebben. Dat ziet er beter uit in combinatie met foto's, tabellen enzo. -- . 29 dec 2008 10:42 (UTC) :Ik wil je wel gaan helpen deze Wikia wat op te knappen. Heb je enig idee hoeveel Administrators hier zijn? Anders wil ik me daar wel bij toevoegen.-- . 29 dec 2008 12:20 (UTC) Camtasia Weet je wat, laat de GIFs maken maar aan mij over, het kost namelijk wel veel tijd. Jij kunt je beter bezighouden met het opknappen van pagina's, en verbeteren. Ik heb trouwens toch al van bijna alles een animatie gemaakt.-- . 29 dec 2008 13:59 (UTC) sjablonen Hey, ik zie dat je een heleboel sjablonen hebt toegevoegd zoals 2vk en np. Waarvoor dienen deze? Hebben ze iets te maken met de vormgeving van de Wiki? Je mag me gewoon op deze pagina antwoorden, je hoeft niet naar mijn overlegpagina te gaan. Mooie nieuwe afbeelding voor de Wiki, btw. Therealmagicrune 30 dec 2008 12:56 (UTC) Artikel van de maand Vanaf nu kan stemmen over het artikel van de maand op RuneScape:RS wiki/Artikel van de maand. Hierdoor wordt het overleg van de hoofdpagina hier niet door overspoeld. Therealmagicrune 30 dec 2008 13:39 (UTC) ---- leftJanuari 2009 Afbeelding logo MechScape Hee, ik zag dat je het RuneScape wiki logo hebt aangepast, zou je ook zoiets voor MechScape kunnen maken? Maar zo iets science fiction? begrijp je? Met blauw en metale kleuren? Het is maar een idee :) :Het huidige logo is gemaakt door Gebruiker:Hapi007. Je kan het misschien aan hem vragen. Therealmagicrune 2 jan 2009 15:09 (UTC) RE:Administrator Dat lijkt me heel handig. Het is al een aantal keer voor gekomen dat het goed van pas zou komen. -- Gn0om - Talk 4 jan 2009 22:13 (UTC) Dat heb je netjes gedaan. In Pyre Need. Bijna tegelijk met de engelse wiki. :) -- Gn0om - Talk 6 jan 2009 14:20 (UTC) Uotm Heey Darth! Dankje voor je stem op mij als User of the Month, op de Engelse RS Wiki. Maar hij geld niet, omdat je minimaal 50 edits gemaakt moet hebben (op de engels dus hé). Dus als je maar 50 kleine edits maakt, telt mijn stem, en word ik User of the Month.-- . 7 jan 2009 20:07 (UTC) :Update dan een paar Grand Exchange prijzen :D gaat erg snel. Zie deze categorie. Bij de meeste items staat er wel naast hoe je dit moet doen. Therealmagicrune 7 jan 2009 20:11 (UTC) updates Hallo, ik heb een even een vraagje. Kan ik de hoofdpagina van deze wiki aanpassen zodat ik updates kan vertalen en plaatsen ? Toekennen van Administrator rechten Het lijkt me misschien een goed idee dat gebruikers die Administrator willen worden een 'aanvraag' indienen op een speciaal daarvoor gemaakte pagina, eventueel onder het forum Wikia discussies. Dan kunnen we als groep beoordelen of het nodig is gebruikers Administrator rechten toe te kennen. Laten we trouwens niet vergeten dat je maar voor een paar dingen deze rechten nodig hebt. Voor bijvoorbeeld de pagina sjabloon:RuneScape updates hoef je geen Administrator te zijn, aangezien deze pagina Semibeveiligd is (dus enkel IP adressen kunnen deze pagina niet bewerken). Het is ook de bedoeling van de Wiki dat zoveel mogelijk gebruikers alles kunnen bewerken (dus enkel beveiligen indien echt nodig), dus zodat geen Administrator rechten nodig zijn om de meeste taken uit te voeren. Momenteel lijkt het me trouwens niet zo dat er echt meer Administrators nodig zijn, aangezien we geen geweldig groot gebruikerspubliek hebben en het vandalisme op deze Wiki nog goed in de perken blijft (zeker als ik het vergelijk met de Engelse versie). Therealmagicrune 10 jan 2009 14:30 (UTC) Oo'glog Mooie afbeeldingen van Oo'glog! Goed werk! --Gn0om - Overleg 30 jan 2009 18:10 (UTC) ---- Heb je een idee om een logo te maken voor MechScape? Het spel komt over een maand, de Engelse MechScape wordt beter en beter, we hebben wat hulp nodig, want tijdens de schooldagen kan ik niet op internet komen =/ Ken je toevallig mensen van RuneScape die me kunnen helpen? Groetjes!!! --RoseMary 31 jan 2009 13:14 (UTC) left Februari 2009 Toeval Runescape Hi, Ik was net dus bezig bij Edgeville Furnace met Iron Ore smelten, zie ik jou daar staan (merkte je pas laat op). Je reageerde alleen niet. Maar wat is de runescapewereld toch klein :P! Tedjuh10 4 feb 2009 16:15 (UTC) Animatieplaatjes Hi, Naar die plaatjes heb ik een tijdje gezocht hoe het moest, maar nu had ik het gevonden: 1. Download de Camtasia Trial (Gewoon bij google zoeken) (Helaas wel trial; 30 dagen) 2. Record Screen Keuze (Linksboven) 3. Filmpje in filmbalk plaatsen 4. Bij Produce --> Produce Video As 5. Custom Settings --> Volgende --> GIF keuze. Dan kan je nog wat extra Tedjuh10 5 feb 2009 16:33 (UTC) Helpers Niet echt dat ik er iets mee te maken heb, maar waarom zijn deze mensen helpers: * BlueDevil ‎(Helper) * Bola ‎(Helper) * Elocina ‎(Helper) * Eulalia459678 ‎(Helper) * Firedauz ‎(Helper) * JParanoid ‎(Helper) * JoePlay ‎(Helper) * MeatMan ‎(Helper) * Merrystar ‎(Helper) * MtaÄ ‎(Helper) * Multimoog ‎(Helper) * Ninomy ‎(Helper) * Peteparker ‎(Helper) * Richard1990 ‎(Helper) * Spartan 688 ‎(Helper) * Tommy6 ‎(Helper) ? Sjabloon:Castle Wars de minigame will Waarom nominatie voor verwijdering weggehaald bij Sjabloon:Castle Wars de minigame will Wat is het nut van dit sjabloon. Dit kan immers net zo goed in tekstvorm. -- 13 feb 2009 16:02 (UTC) :Ik heb het voor verwijdering genomineerd omdat het een ongebruikt sjabloon is, en al zou het gebruikt worden, dan zou het net zo goed in tekstvorm gebruikt kunnen worden. Het zou immers nooit op meerdere pagina's gebruikt worden dus het heeft geen zin er een sjabloon voor te maken. Het is ongebruikt, en staat alleen bij toeval op de hoofdpagina als willekeurig artikel.-- 13 feb 2009 16:05 (UTC) :: Aha, ok hier was ik mij niet van bewust. Dan trek ik de nominatie weer in ;) -- 13 feb 2009 16:15 (UTC) :::Ik heb geen idee hoe dit komt. Ik raad aan hulp te vragen op Central Wiki Helpdesk. Ik heb persoonlijk geen idee waar het aan zou kunnen liggen. Ik heb geen belangrijke pagina's bewerkt zien worden recentelijk. -- 13 feb 2009 16:20 (UTC) ::::Dat had ik gezien, hulp vragen gaat soms een stuk sneller dan het zelf uit vogelen ;) -- 13 feb 2009 18:09 (UTC) RE: Fixing You're welcome. --Michaeldsuarez 13 feb 2009 18:07 (UTC) Smithing Ik deed iron smelten bij Edgeville Furnace met Varrock Armour 1 en ring of forging, Dan smeedde ik bij de anvil in Varrock het met een Stealing Creation Hammer (Dubbele XP) naar Iron Knives. 16 feb 2009 15:53 (UTC) Answers van zo'n vraag Hi, Ik las net 't forum, en zag dat je een vraag had gesteld, en daar heb je antwoord op gekregen (weet niet of je 't al wist). thumb|Hiero 17 feb 2009 15:47 (UTC) Farming Ten eerste: voor while guthix sleeps kan je ook 64 + greenmans ale en 62 + garden pie (herblore + farming) Ten tweede: Ik heb 1 level getraind met de minigame Vinesweeper, ongeveer 12k punten eraan verdient en aan xp gegeven. Daarna trainde ik het door Willow trees en Curry trees te plaatsen (en te laten beschermen door farmers) in álle patches. Witte skin Die afbeelding van een witte skin, dat ziet er erg mooi uit :D Klopt het dat de blauwe kleur daar anders is? Dat vindt ik persoonlijk mooier dan de huidige. -- 23 feb 2009 21:14 (UTC) :Inmiddels komt het wel overeen met de afbeelding bij mij. Waarschijnlijk moest de browser cache gewoon het opnieuw laden. Hoe dan ook, erg mooi gemaakt! :D -- 23 feb 2009 21:58 (UTC) ::Overleg MediaWiki:Common.css :::Ik vindt persoonlijk de witte skin mooier. Past ook beter bij een wiki mi.-- 24 feb 2009 16:09 (UTC) Trashes Het God Wars Dungeon is getrasht, tenminste, een deel ervan. Lees het beginstuk. Tevens is Clan Wars getrasht en ook Dragonfire Shield. Dit alles is gedaan door het IPadres: 78.21.200.64‎. Enne: Ik vind de zwarte skin niets... Nu kun je niet meer direct plaatjes overnemen... ::Ik vind de witte skin ook veel mooier. Zwarte skin past niet bij een wiki en bovendien is het volstrekt niet handig gezien bijvoorbeeld afbeeldingen e.d. Dus de witte skin heeft mijn stem. Ik heb de pagina's die je noemde herstelt. -- 26 feb 2009 14:37 (UTC) :::Ok :) -- 26 feb 2009 20:37 (UTC) Message box template Kan het gedeelte /* Messagebox templates */ alsnog aan MediaWiki:Common.css toegevoegd worden? Op de overleg pagina zie je dit stuk code in mijn bericht. Dit zorgt dat het overeenkomstig is met de Engelse Wiki, wat mij handig lijkt. -- 1 mrt 2009 13:36 (UTC) :Zijn de style sheets van bijvoorbeeld sjablonen met clas="messagebox ..", bijvoorbeeld Sjabloon:Archive, voorheen verscheen dit , ookal voegde je exact de zelfde code in, totaal anders dan op de engelse Wiki. Nu is dat niet langer zo. (tenzij je cache de zaak nog moet herladen). Dit is dus in enkele gevallen handig bij het overnemen van sjablonen. -- 1 mrt 2009 14:27 (UTC) Welkom IP Ik zie dat je ook IP adressen verwelkomt. Dit lijkt mij geen slecht idee, aangezien je op die manier mensen wellicht motiveert een account aan te maken, en een account verbind mensen aan de Wiki en maakt wellicht dat ze minder snel de Wiki verlaten. Hoe dan ook, is het misschien een idee om een speciaal verwelkomingssjabloon te maken voor IP adressen? Bijvorrbeeld Sjabloon:WelkomIP of iets dergelijks. Ik heb dit ook op enkele andere wiki's gezien. -- 4 mrt 2009 14:26 (UTC) Kom wat helpen Hey Darth, Je kent me wel nog :P, van NL MechScape. Aangezien er nog steeds geen MechScape is, ben ik bereid om wat met op deze wiki te werken. Ik speel zelf nog vaak RuneScape en deze wiki wordt alsmaar beter zie ik :) een reden te meer om je te helpen!! Groetjes! --RoseMary 7 mrt 2009 14:26 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hoi Darth Stefan. Dutch RuneScape Wiki looks like a nice place with lots of good work. I see a couple of issues before you can be spotlighted. First, would you please create some sort of welcome template and make sure you welcome all new contributors, logged-in and anonymous on their talk pages? It is an important part of building a community to make contact with the new users. Secondly, you have about 400 uncategorized articles. Could you please add category tags to them? The staff creates the spotlight images themselves; while you are very welcome to suggest an image to them, you do not need to make the entire graphic. So please don't worry about that. When you have taken care of the welcomes and the categories, please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 25 mrt 2009 18:03 (UTC) :That's great you already have templates! Please make sure you welcome all your new contributors in Recent Changes with them :). ::We voldoen voor zover ik weet weer aan de eisen voor een spotlight. Ik verwelkom iedereen die ik nieuw zie en de pagina's zonder categorie zijn (grotendeels ook door jou) weggewerkt. -- 10 apr 2009 15:20 (UTC) RE: Nee, dat ben ik niet. -- 4 apr 2009 13:07 (UTC) :Dat kan een bureaucraat doen. Hoe precies weet ik niet, dat zou ik moeten opzoeken. -- 4 apr 2009 13:15 (UTC) ::Ik heb het al. Dat kan via als het goed is. Alleen bureaucraten kunnen anderen tot bureaucraat of administrator maken. -- 4 apr 2009 13:18 (UTC) :::Therealmagicrune is bureaucraat geloof ik, maar hij is inactief. Het is denk belangrijk om te zorgen dat we altijd bureaucraten hebben, zodat er altijd de mogelijkheid blijft bestaan om nieuwe administratoren en bureaucraten aan te wijzen. Daarom lijkt het mij verstandig om te zorgen dat er altijd minstens 2 bureaucraten zijn. Als dan iemand inactief word kan de ander een nieuwe tweede bureaucraat aanwijzen. Indien er maar één zou zijn zou het ophouden wanneer die ene inactief wordt. Ik denk dat we het best contact op kunnen nemen met de staff van Wikia en hen vragen om ons tweeën bureaucraat te maken. Mee eens? We kunnen op deze wijze de staff van Wikia bereiken. -- 4 apr 2009 13:35 (UTC) ::::Ok, ik heb contact opgenomen op die wijze en de situatie uitgelegd. Nu is het dus afwachten op antwoord. Ik weet niet hoelang dat duurt. Misschien langer omdat het weekend is. Maar ik heb geen haast dus het maakt niet veel uit. -- 4 apr 2009 13:46 (UTC) Ik heb hier een bericht geplaatst en ik vraag daarin of ze ons beide bureaucraten willen maken. Ik neem aan dat jij hier achter staat? Indien dat zo is, zou jij dan op die pagina een berichtje achter willen laten met "I agree with what Gn0om said" of iets dergelijks, zodat zij weten dat jij er ook achter staat. Dat maakt het overtuigender en vergroot de kans dat zij het er mee eens zijn. Als je het er niet geheel mee eens bent moet je het even op mijn overlegpagina laten weten, dan kunnen we het bespreken. -- 5 apr 2009 09:08 (UTC) Bureaucraat Ik heb je Bureaucraat-status gegeven op deze Wiki. Zie dat je aanvraag had ingediend, maar nog geen antwoord gehad. Ben zelf niet meer echt met de Wiki bezig, omdat ik vaak met Team Penguin (Penguins w60) bezig ben. Veel succes met de Wiki. Therealmagicrune 10 apr 2009 16:21 (UTC) Spotlight again Hi -- it's great to see that you have all those pages categorized, and you are doing a great job with the welcomes. Because you are a Dutch wiki, you will be working with w:User:Angela for putting up the spotlight itself. I have told her that you guys are ready for the spotlight. I hope you don't mind too much, but I slid stuff around a bit on your skin to make the top part align and stop the menubars from overlapping your logo; I tried to keep as much of the top image visible as I could. It may be easier to put part of the image into the background strip rather than using such a wide header image; then you don't have to shift stuff so much and the sidebar shouldn't overlap the logo. eg. lost wiki. Personally I'd recommend a simpler logo to go against the new background anyhow (did you say on the original request you are working on one?), but it is up to you guys :). The new images are really nice! -- Wendy (talk) 14 apr 2009 02:53 (UTC) :Hello. Thanks for the spotlight image. We don't currently have any set up for Dutch wikis, but this is something we'll be working on soon. If you know of any other good Dutch-language wikis, you can suggest to them that they make spotlights too. If we have a few, then it's possible to display only Dutch spotlights on Dutch-language wikis. Angela (talk) 17 apr 2009 18:06 (UTC) Runescape:Over Aangezien jij op het moment meestal de updates regelt zou ik jou willen verzoeken hier een uitleg te plaatsen hoe dit het best gedaan kan worden, waar men zoal aan moet denken. Je zou dit als voorbeeld kunnen gebruiken. Er stond voorheen een directe vertaling van die pagina, echter die gaat natuurlijk niet op voor hoe wij hier werken, vandaar dat ik die verwijdert heb. -- 15 apr 2009 16:49 (UTC) RE:Vandalisme Bedankt daarvoor! -- 6 mei 2009 15:46 (UTC) Categorie:Gebruiker:Darth Stefan